


Один день из жизни замкэпа

by Karego



Series: Звездолет "Фиалка" [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Other, Space Opera, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego





	Один день из жизни замкэпа

Вася сложил руки на пузе, нервно поерзал – эргономичное кресло тут же среагировало, подстраиваясь под все Васины выпуклости и впуклости, – но легче не становилось. Казалось, что под мягкой обивкой булыжники перекатываются. Живые булыжники с Z-21/365, которые ему в кошмарах снились с некоторых пор. Вася судорожно сглотнул и зажмурился.  
– Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? – раздался низкий грудной голос – Васю будто мягкой лапой погладило.  
Вася шмыгнул носом и признался:  
– Нет. Ну, то есть здесь-то мне нравится, – поправился он тут же. В основном из опасения, что за непрошеную критику могут и по шее дать. – Кабинет у вас очень… милый: все эти статуэтки, картины…  
– Благодарю, – мурлыкнул голос. – Все картины писались с натуры. А часть из них даже с моей… В рабочей обстановке, как вы понимаете.  
Вася поперхнулся и решил по сторонам пока не глазеть, но не помогло. Потому что как раз напротив висело огромное полотно. Эпичное такое. Вася оценил.  
– Но я полагаю, вы оказались здесь вовсе не из любви к традиционному искусству.  
– Н-нет, – проблеял Вася. – Я пришел… потому что у меня проблемы.  
– Хотите поговорить об этом?  
Тени в складках бордовых портьер стали насыщеннее, они будто тянулись к Васе, водили любопытными носами, дрожали от предвкушения. Тени, охочие до чужих секретов. Ладно, на самом деле это светильники с имитацией живого огня виноваты, но нафиг такое приземленное объяснение – атмосферу губит. А Вася только-только проникаться начал.  
– Ну да, – неуверенно ответил он. – У вас репутация и все такое, а я, типа, надеюсь на помощь. – Вася вздохнул, набрался смелости и вывалил все как на духу: – После той заварушки у Z-21 – вы же слышали об этом, правда? – все пошло наперекосяк. Нас всех задело, так или иначе. Больше всего кэп, конечно, пострадал, но не только он. Фиалка, можно сказать, на одном крыле до цивилизованных планет дотянула. Не, ну нас БГБ-шники сопровождали, отбуксировали бы куда надо, если что, да только не хочется быть им обязанными лишний раз, понимаете? – Вася нахмурился. – Хотя кто там и кому теперь должен, хрен разберешь. Они вон с Риэлем уже который день бодаются – выясняют, кто виноват и что делать.  
Он замолчал, мысленно посылая Риэлю лучи поддержки – того сегодня опять в местный офис БГБ вызывали, а после таких допросов, или совещаний, или что там у них, Риэль только и мог, что материться на древнеэльфийском. Звучало как песня, вот только Вася в глубокой юности успел потусить с ролевиками, так что смысл фраз в основном улавливал.  
– В общем, кэп в больничке валяется, Риэль крутится, как белка в колесе, чтобы БГБ на нас всех собак не повесило, Фиалка чуть живая, а Логан… – Вася едва не всхлипнул. – Логан совсем с катушек слетел! Я его понимаю, он чуть Фиалку не потерял, меня и самого трясет до сих пор, но нельзя же так! Он вообще никого к ней теперь не подпускает. Риэль хотел ее сразу в ремонтный док определить, так Логан драться полез. Вот и стоим на общей парковке. И тут я бы даже поддержал: эти ремонтные доки… там же текучка кадров бешеная – никогда заранее не знаешь, на кого напорешься. Но Логан и мне ничего сделать не дает. А я ведь… я думал, мы друзья, думал, он мне доверяет. Меня же для того и наняли на Фиалку. Я бы осторожно, я бы нежно! – закончил он с надрывом.  
– Космос Великий! Это ужасно…  
– Угу. – Вася шмыгнул носом.  
– Вам просто необходимо отвлечься и снять стресс, иначе последствия могут быть весьма серьезными.  
– У меня психологическая травма, – печально согласился Вася. – Но я пытаюсь бороться, вот и пришел к вам. – Он вздохнул и пробормотал: – У каждого свои способы… Эдгар, например, на курс БДСМ-терапии записался – ха, я с самого начала подозревал, что он мазохист! – и меня с собой звал, говорил, здорово помогает. Но это не мое. Мне бы что-нибудь попроще… чтобы, ну, традиционными методами.  
– Вы обратились по адресу. Мы ведь как раз на классике специализируемся. А классика, да будет вам известно, не стареет.  
– Угу, я читал рекламный буклет, – кивнул Вася.  
Вообще-то этот буклет он спер у Риэля. Сперва удивился: Риэлю вроде незачем к помощи профессионалов прибегать. Потом поржал втихаря, представив. А потом примерил ситуацию на себя и решил, что это неплохая идея.  
– Будут какие-то особые пожелания? – вкрадчиво спросила хозяйка кабинета.  
– А, да. – Вася смущенно засопел и выдавил: – Это все подавленные желания и тому подобное, но, кажется, сейчас самое время желаниям этим выход дать, а то совсем кисло. – Он кашлянул и пробормотал: – Я тут, типа, с другом. Сам он девчонками не интересуется… просто посмотрит. Так ведь можно?  
– Конечно! Пятьдесят процентов сверху, и пусть смотрит.  
– Договорились! – радостно воскликнул Вася.

***  
Бухгалтер бубнил об упущенной выгоде из-за вынужденного простоя, о расходах, которые грозят в скором времени загнать их в минус, об окончании налогового периода и неутвержденной до сих пор смете на ремонт. Бросался тяжелыми столбцами цифр и больно тыкал наманикюренным пальцем в бюджетные дыры. Риэль только зубами скрипел – на холеной морде Бухгалтера неоновыми буквами было написано: «Я же говорил!». Но возражать, когда тот вошел в раж, себе дороже. Хотя…  
Риэль поморщился и все-таки вызвал тяжелую артиллерию. Бухгалтер будет истерить, конечно, а потом дуться неделю, но у Риэля болела голова, а быть мальчиком для битья сил уже не оставалось.  
Из-под стола выбрался Черный. Одернул замызганный свитер, подмигнул Риэлю и, улыбаясь по-акульи, повернулся к Бухгалтеру.  
– Что ж ты, сучий потрох, на благодетеля нашего наезжаешь? – протянул он ласково, ухватив Бухгалтера за лацканы пиджака. – Совсем страх потерял?  
– Убери от меня свои грязные руки! – взвизгнул тот, содрогнувшись от отвращения. – Я с тобой вообще ничего обсуждать не собираюсь!  
– Да-да, ты же у нас весь из себя образцово-показательный: глазки честные, костюм с иголочки, каждая цацка на учете, и со мной на одном поле не сядешь… А про собственную крякнутую лицензию забыл?  
Бухгалтер пошел пятнами, отвел глаза, но процедил упрямо:  
– Это не дает тебе права так со мной обращаться!  
– А нехрен выебываться! – рявкнул Черный. – Я тебе не хуй с горы, а твое альтер-эго, между прочим. Мы на одной стороне, поэтому вынь кол из жопы и начинай работать как положено.  
– Именно так я и работаю, – чопорно отозвался Бухгалтер, – не выходя за допустимые рамки. А одно только твое присутствие здесь – серьезное правонарушение.  
Черный закатил глаза.  
– Вот только не надо тут в белый плащик заворачиваться, а то решу, что тебя эти, бля, сектанты завербовали. Команда Фиалки не тапками торгует, правильно? Так что нос не вороти. Но и не страдай показательно, как будто на пиратов работаешь. Пиратам ты бы нахрен не сдался – они налоги не платят.  
– Никто меня не вербовал, – обиделся Бухгалтер. – Я просто хорошо выполняю свои обязанности. Я верен команде и желаю ей финансового благополучия, но реальность такова, что благополучие на данный момент под угрозой. Баланс…  
– Да знаю я, как ты на свой ненаглядный баланс дрочишь, – перебил его Черный. – И при любом намеке на убытки ударяешься в панику и начинаешь всем мозг ебать. Расслабься, придурок. У нас же есть я.  
Бухгалтер облил его презрением, но промолчал. Да, Черный знал все слабые места своей слишком правильной половины.  
– Смотри, что мы сделаем…  
По столу поползли распечатки – Черный был приверженцем традиций, – а Риэль откинулся на спинку кресла и расслабленно вздохнул. Можно надеяться, что с неприятными делами сегодня будет покончено, останется только дождаться Й’Крэгга из больницы, и все вернется на круги своя.  
Черный набросился на распечатки с обгрызенным карандашом наперевес, выудил один лист, разгладил его и сунул Бухгалтеру под нос.  
– Самые большие затраты на ремонт намечаются, но забить на них не выйдет – Фиалка этого стоит, согласен?  
Бухгалтер кивнул, глядя на смету с неизбывной тоской.  
– На счету едва-едва на текущие расходы останется. Я так и так прикидывал – придется зарплату в этом месяце урезать.  
– Не придется, – отмахнулся Черный. – Вернее, официально-то урежем – прибыли же нет и все такое, а парням премию наличкой выдадим. Из резерва.  
Тоска в глазах бухгалтера сменилась пучиной отчаяния, а Черный радостно подтвердил:  
– Из моего резерва!  
– У нас никогда не получится жить честно, – всхлипнул Бухгалтер.  
Одинокая слезинка скатилась по его щеке, Риэль укоризненно покачал головой, и Черный смутился, поняв, что перегнул палку.  
– Ну-ну, не плачь, – пробормотал он, неловко похлопав Бухгалтера по плечу. – Все образуется. А пока придется выкручиваться – форс-мажор, однако.  
– Да у нас постоянно форс-мажоры, – простонал Бухгалтер, закрывая лицо руками.  
– А это наша визитная карточка, считай, – буркнул Черный. – Без них никак – репутацию лучшей команды надо поддерживать.  
– Упоротой команды. Без инстинкта самосохранения и с тягой к полулегальным сделкам!  
– Ага, мы такие, – с гордостью подтвердил Черный. – Кстати, несмотря на то, что с Z-21/365 мы облажались, эта история все же плюсов нам в карму добавила. Теперь каждый распиздяй в гипернете уверен, что мы Жнецов нагнули и часовенку… к-хм, то есть базу ихнюю именно мы развалили.  
– Это не соответствует действительности, надо опровержение разместить, – вякнул Бухгалтер.  
– Вот еще! Даже не думай!  
– Лайкодрочер, – бросил Бухгалтер презрительно.  
– Какие ты слова знаешь, оказывается! – восхитился Черный.  
– А с кем поведешься! – огрызнулся Бухгалтер.  
– Так, парни, давайте ближе к делу, потом доругаетесь, – не выдержал Риэль. – Время не резиновое.  
– Как скажешь, шеф! – Черный выудил очередную распечатку и заговорил: – Счета из больницы. Тут сумма тоже приличная набежала – кэпа как следует приложило все-таки. Но эту дыру в бюджете мы можем прикрыть пожертвованиями от нашего фан-клуба: типа пацаны скинулись на лечение своего кумира.  
– У нас есть фан-клуб? – обреченно спросил Бухгалтер.  
– Целых два. Один даже настоящий. Правда, там тусят одни прыщавые задроты, и денег у них отродясь не водилось. – Черный захихикал. – Эдгар им по приколу присылает сувениры – обычно всякий хлам, который загнать невозможно.  
– А ненастоящий… на самом деле деньги опять из резерва?  
– Оффшорные банки Кривотропуса – отличная вещь!  
Бухгалтер хотел побиться головой об стол, но Черный не дал: ухватил за шиворот и ласково пропел над ухом:  
– С этим разобрались, осталась смета на ремонт корабля. Тут особо сэкономить не получится, но кое-что все же сделать можно. Ты ведь смету считал, исходя из средних расценок по планете?  
– Конечно.  
– Все равно тут дерут втридорога.  
– До планет с дешевым сервисом мы не дотянем.  
– Понятное дело. Я о другом. Оставь пункты на закупку материалов и запчастей, а стоимость работ выброси. У нас для этого Васька с Вертером есть. Сделают ничуть не хуже.  
– Вертер спизж… краденый! – нервно возразил Бухгалтер. – Я не смогу провести по документам ремонт торсионника, к примеру. Там специализированное оборудование требуется, никто не поверит, что Васька одним молотком и отверткой обошелся. Потому и сервисы цены задирают – торсионные движки на строгом учете, нужно подтверждение, что ремонт не в гараже каком-то делали.  
Риэль согласно кивнул.  
– Мы и так по краю ходим, к нам внимания со стороны контролирующих органов больше, – произнес он. – Хотя лично я бы предпочел гараж и проверенного умельца, а еще лучше – Ваську с Вертером.  
Черный самодовольно заулыбался и заявил:  
– Не печалься, шеф, я уже все устроил. У Васьки лицензия позволяет такие работы проводить, а на Вертера не сегодня-завтра документы придут.  
– Откуда?! – взвыл Бухгалтер.  
– Со Свалки, – отозвался Черный, выдержав томительную паузу.

Свалка, значит. Да, пожалуй, Черный нашел единственно верное решение. У этой планеты был особый статус. Галактический Совет не знал, что делать со спонтанно возникшей колонией, и ее жителям многое позволялось. В том числе вполне легально заниматься сборкой техники из б/у запчастей и всякого хлама. Делали разное и довольно хорошо, так что заказов им хватало. Понятное дело, что угонщики всех мастей слетались на Свалку, как мухи на мед, в надежде сбагрить краденое или заполучить «чистые» документы на свое барахло, но в подавляющем большинстве случаев обламывались – у свалочников был своеобразный кодекс чести. Да и по-крупному подставлять свою общину желающих не находилось. Конечно, мелкие нарушения случались, но на них полиция и налоговая дружно закрывали глаза. Владыка Свалки сам наказывал проходимцев, если те начинали наглеть, а Галактическому Совету не улыбалось лишать планету единственного источника дохода и разгребать последствия. Куда потом девать всех этих роботов, чей искусственный интеллект в результате сбоя обрел самосознание? Так хоть в одном месте все сидят. А перекроешь им кислород – образно выражаясь, конечно – и галактику под видом приличной роботехники наводнят разумные жестянки с экзистенциальными страданиями, переходящими порой в психоз. Да и вообще, какой-нибудь пылесос с тонкой душевной организацией – само по себе уже страшно. А вылавливать и в переплавку – тоже не вариант. Разумные все-таки. Комитет по этике потом всю плешь проест.  
Так что бумажка с подтверждением, что Вертера собрали на Свалке, превращала того в легального (пусть и с небольшой натяжкой) рембота. Риэль давно бы попытался такую получить, но связей на Свалке у него не было. Зато, как оказалось, были у пройдохи-Черного. Тот его приятно удивил. В который раз уже.

Между тем Черный, весело насвистывая, пересчитал расходы и протянул распечатку Риэлю.  
– Вот так это должно выглядеть в итоге. Мы остаемся в плюсе, и ни у кого не возникает лишних вопросов. Например, за счет чего мы держимся на плаву, неся такие убытки. Но и прибыль небольшая – как раз на минимальную ставку.  
Риэль взглянул на цифры и улыбнулся. То, что нужно. Теперь бы команду в чувство привести – и можно будет выдохнуть.  
– Хорошая работа. Думаю, ты заслужил поощрение. Есть что-то, что я могу для тебя сделать?  
Черный хмыкнул, почесал в затылке.  
– Вроде ничего не нужно, – пробормотал он. – Гипернет все мои потребности удовлетворяет. Хотя… Я вот никак в Космических Волках зарегистрироваться не могу. Система безопасности меня за бота принимает.  
– Какая неожиданность! – язвительно протянул Бухгалтер.  
Риэль хмыкнул и сказал Черному:  
– Ладно, я сам зарегистрируюсь, а ключи от учетной записи тебе передам.  
А потом повернулся к обиженно сопевшему Бухгалтеру и спросил мягко:  
– А тебе чего бы хотелось в качестве премии?  
– Мне? – Тот изумленно вытаращился на Риэля. – Разве я з-заслужил?  
– А что такого? Ты отлично справляешься, а условия труда у тебя непростые. Не тапками торгуем, в самом деле. Так что хотя бы в качестве моральной компенсации…  
Бухгалтер откашлялся и, глядя в сторону, произнес:  
– Тогда… если не сложно, не мог бы ты заказать для меня антологию фильмов Ибмара Мермана?  
– Не знаю, кто это, но закажу.  
– Там порнуха небось, – хмыкнул Черный, а когда Бухгалтер возмущенно вскинулся, протянул: – Хотя, нет. Куда тебе порнуху? Арт-хаус какой-нибудь.  
– И вовсе не арт-хаус, – насупился Бухгалтер. – Это старое кино, но хорошее. Приключенческие комедии в основном.  
– Надо же, – удивился Черный, а потом мотнул головой и спросил: – А зачем Риэля напрягать? Сам найти не можешь? Так я адресок подскажу – скачаешь бесплатно и без регистрации.  
Странно, но Бухгалтер не стал огрызаться, вздохнул и объяснил:  
– Не могу. Вот просто не могу и все. Для меня это… ну, как поддельные елочные игрушки. Радости никакой.  
– Тяжело тебе. – Черный сочувственно хмыкнул, потрепал Бухгалтера по плечу и сказал: – Ну ничего, будет и у тебя праздник. Риэль – хороший. Он тебе не просто лицензию, а наверняка какое-нибудь подарочное издание добудет.  
Риэль кивнул, подтверждая, Бухгалтер расцвел и смущенно произнес:  
– Можем потом вместе посмотреть, если ты не против.  
К удивлению Риэля, Черный тоже смутился, даже покраснел.  
– Не против. Я того… люблю приключенческие комедии.  
Риэль умилялся, глядя на эту парочку, и думал, как удачно все получилось: и с балансом разобрались, и несовместимость модулей устранили. Кивнул сам себе, утвердил смету и вышел из программы. 

Сейчас только запереться в каюте с бокалом эльфийского вина и музыкальным кристаллом – и счастье будет полным.  
Но настойчивое пиликанье в наушнике мечту о нормальном отдыхе сбило на подлете.  
– Входящий вызов. Соединить? – квакнул коммутатор.  
– Кого там еще гоблины принесли? – простонал Риэль.  
Коммутатор был безмозглый, о риторических вопросах представления не имел.  
– Гиперсвязь не задействована, вызов местный, а присутствие на планете представителей расы гоблинов не зарегистрировано. Запрос исходит от мадам Милены. Настоящее имя: Миллочка Шустрик. Гражданка Галактического Союза. Гуманоид. Раса: реббит. Пол: женский. Возраст: скрыт. Семейное положение: свободна. Предпочтения в еде: вегетарианка. Предпочтения в сексе…  
– Хватит уже! – рявкнул Риэль, обещая себе, что впредь не будет на коммутаторах экономить. – Переведи звонок в кают-компанию.  
Милена призывно смотрела на него с большого экрана… впрочем, она всегда и на всех сексуально состоятельных мужиков так смотрела, моментально превращая их мозги в протоплазму. Опыт! От такого взгляда и шнурки на ботинках норовили встать. Риэль даже на миг задумался: а не тряхнуть ли стариной? Все же Милена была чудо как хороша. До сих пор. И длинные уши, покрытые нежнейшей белой шерсткой, стояли торчком, как у молоденькой. Но тут-то наверняка пластика… а, неважно.  
Риэль уселся в кресло напротив экрана.  
– Здравствуй, Милена. Прекрасно выглядишь, – произнес он, любуясь на пышную грудь в откровенном декольте.  
– Спасибо, дорогой, – пропела она, кокетливо дернув ухом. И добавила озабоченно: – А вот ты выглядишь усталым.  
– Ну, еще бы.  
– Да, наслышана. – Милена скорбно вздохнула. – Я знала, что ты на планете, и не отказалась бы встретиться и поболтать, но тебе явно не до дружеских посиделок. Я и сейчас не стала бы тебя тревожить, но у меня не осталось другого выхода.  
– Что случилось? – Риэль подобрался. – У тебя неприятности?  
– Неприятности не у меня одной. Тебя тоже касается. – Милена махнула рукой на дипломатичность, оскалилась, обнажив идеально подпиленные резцы, и раздраженно заявила: – Короче, подними свою тощую задницу и забери Ваську из «Хвоста кометы», пока у меня терпение не лопнуло. А оно уже вот-вот.  
– Ваську? – Риэль вытаращился на Милену. – Что такого он мог натворить в борделе? Васька, в принципе, не хулиган.  
– В принципе, ага, – проворчала Милена. – На себя посмотри. С виду такой весь из себя джентльмен, а копнешь глубже…  
– Ладно-ладно, – сдался Риэль. – Рассказывай уже, что там?  
– Для начала он записался на сеанс и пожелал, чтобы друг присутствовал.  
Милена многозначительно замолчала, а Риэль пожал плечами и протянул:  
– Ну-у, если он таким странным способом решил наладить отношения с Логаном, то кто я, чтобы его судить?  
– Вот! Во-о-от! – воскликнула Милена, вцепившись себе в волосы. Очень аккуратно вцепившись, чтобы прическу не помять. При этом груди мягко всколыхнулись, почти выпрыгивая из лифа и стали выглядеть еще аппетитнее. – Я тоже решила, что он Логана с собой притащил, но нет же! – Она с осуждением уставилась на Риэля, будто он был в чем-то виноват, и припечатала: – Он рембота привел.  
Риэль поперхнулся, недоверчиво покосился на Милену, но та, кажется, не шутила.  
– Э-э… необычно, да, – произнес он, прочистив горло. – Только я все равно особой проблемы не вижу. Ну, рембота, ну, привел. И что? Вертеру трахаться не надо, да и смотреть на процесс неинтересно. Он как вещь, которую клиент в гардероб не сдал, а у кровати поставил. – Риэль мечтательно улыбнулся. – Я вот как-то раз Й’Крэгга в бордель затащил – тот хотя бы комментировал. Было весело.  
Милена поджала губы.  
– Это еще не все, – сказала она наконец. – У Васьки, правда, проблемы. Он надеялся, что после хорошего секса полегчает, но – нет. Мои девочки тут не помогут.  
– Надеюсь, ты не предложила ему пойти по мальчикам? – ехидно спросил Риэль. – Если после этого Васька разбушевался, то и поделом.  
– О, заткнись, пожалуйста! – фыркнула Милена. – Тут все серьезно на самом деле. У него тяжелый стресс из-за последнего вашего приключения, а на работу отвлечься не дают. Его зачем в команду брали? Мальчик чувствует себя ненужным, лишним. Он ведь недавно к вам прибился, и подсознательно боится, что стать «своим» не получится. Этот страх у него и расцвел буйным цветом.  
Риэль помрачнел.  
– Я поговорю с Логаном.  
– Уверен, что справишься? По словам Васьки там вообще все плохо.  
– Уверен, – резко ответил Риэль. – Я Логана до сих пор не взгрел только потому, что самому даже вздохнуть было некогда.  
– Хорошо, если сумеешь найти к нему подход, – произнесла Милена с сомнением.  
– Сумею, поверь. – Риэль кровожадно усмехнулся. – Я его знаю как облупленного.  
– В любом случае, это будут уже твои трудности. – Милена поморщилась. – А с Васькой я, действительно, сама виновата. Профессиональная гордость взыграла. Как это так, уйдет от нас неудовлетворенным. Ну и пожалела его. – Она тяжело вздохнула. – В общем, есть у меня техник в штате. Так, на полставки… студент и раздолбай. А мелкие неполадки каждый день случаются. Вот я и предложила Ваське провести профилактику нашего электрохозяйства. Не представляла масштабов катастрофы. Они с Вертером так рьяно взялись за дело, что остановить я их уже не смогла. Все заведение на уши поставили. Врывались в занятые номера в разгар сеанса, ремонтировали все, что можно, и убегали. Но это еще цветочки. Потом они нашли в подсобке списанную фак-машину, и Ваське пришла в голову светлая мысль проапгрейдить Вертера, чтобы он не чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. – Милена закатила глаза. – Поздравляю, ваш Вертер теперь мальчик. Вернее, мужчина. Потому что девственности он уже лишился – мои дамы тут же проверили его новые возможности. И до сих пор проверяют.  
Риэль представил ситуацию в красках и обалдел.  
– Там, наверное, что-то сногсшибательное получилось, профессионалки не заинтересовались бы простым фаллоимитатором с мотором. Я, конечно, догадывался, что у Васьки руки золотые, но чтобы настолько…  
Милена одарила его злым взглядом.  
– У меня работа встала! Весь персонал и клиентура вокруг этого секс-монстра собрались. И я не знаю, что там Васька сотворил с ним, но Вертер явно получает удовольствие от процесса. И оргазм имитирует очень достоверно. Девочки ему в бак литра два гипоаллергенной смазки залили – уделал все и всех. Кончает напоказ, эксгибиционист железный!  
Риэль тихо умирал, из последних сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
– Ну, если персонал и клиенты довольны, – кое-как выдавил он, – то все отлично, правда? «Хвосту Кометы» это еще и популярности добавит.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь! – раздраженно перебила его Милена. – У меня серьезное заведение с определенной репутацией. «Хвост кометы» – оплот традиционных ценностей в сексе. А разврат, учиненный твоим роботом, в них не вписывается, знаешь ли.  
– Традиционные сексуальные ценности, – протянул Риэль, состроив постную рожу, – это в темноте, под одеялом, строго в миссионерской позиции?  
Глаза Милены налились кровью, черты лица заострились, и Риэль, глядя нее, подумал, что слухи о том, что в докосмическую эру реббиты, такие подчеркнуто мирные и травоядные, устроили жуткий геноцид, уничтожив расу-конкурента, могут иметь под собой все основания.  
Изображений волкоподобных гуманоидов на Лепусе хватало, древние мифы изобиловали сюжетами, в которых герои сражаются с этими монстрами, а современная религия перевела их на другой уровень, сделав олицетворением всего темного, жестокого и несправедливого. По мнению ученых, в основе лежал страх перед доисторическими хищниками, вымершими из-за резкой смены климата. А что веских доказательств у общепринятой гипотезы нет, не волновало никого, кроме поклонников альтернативной ксеноистории. Но те в Галактическом Научном Совете права голоса не имели.  
Археологические раскопки на Лепусе были под запретом – мол, это оскорбляет чувства верующих, что только раззадоривало несогласных. Те прорывались на Лепус под видом секс-туристов и совершали набеги на древние могильники и катакомбы. Но снимки захоронений и осколки костей, вывезенные с планеты контрабандой, официальная наука в расчет не брала. А за альтернативщиками закрепилась репутация конченых фриков. Так напрягаться и рисковать ради нескольких строчек в Галактической Энциклопедии – ну разве не придурки? Риэль тоже их придурками считал, а теперь задумался: не слетать ли до курганов Лепуса самому? Не прибыли ради, а удовольствия для. Даже начал прикидывать черновой план «вторжения», но тут его прервали – Милена наконец-то пришла в себя.  
– Знаешь что, – произнесла она мрачно, – я бы с удовольствием вызвала охрану и выкинула твоих обормотов голышом на улицу, но меня останавливает память о нашей нежной дружбе.  
Риэль хмыкнул.  
– А вовсе не память о том, что я обеспечил тебя стартовым капиталом?  
– Зато я помогаю отмывать деньги после ваших не совсем законных сделок! – рявкнула Милена.  
– Ладно, – миролюбиво произнес Риэль, поднимая руки, – давай не будем мериться длиной… ушей.  
Милена скептически вздернула бровь и повела ухом. Которое было... ну да, раз в пять длиннее.  
Риэль пожал плечами и невинным голосом пояснил:  
– Не количеством же половых партнеров мериться? Тут я и вовсе безнадежно проигрываю.  
– Риэль. Не буди во мне зверя.  
– А вот на это я, пожалуй, посмотрел бы, – произнес он задумчиво и поднялся. – Буду через десять минут. Не прибей там Ваську за это время.

***  
Логан с Эдгаром жрали пиво в кают-компании, когда в дверях нарисовался Риэль. Его костюм был изрядно помят и чем-то заляпан, а выражение лица…  
Эдгар от испуга выпустил клыки и откусил горлышко бутылки. Отплевываясь от пены и осколков стекла, судорожно вспоминал, не сотворил ли он чего непростительного. Но младенцев он не обескровливал в последнее время (ладно-ладно, вообще никогда), котиков не душил (тоже никогда, хотя порой и хотелось), и даже девиц по ночам не пугал, залезая к ним в окна с мордой, перемазанной кетчупом (а вот это было неделю назад, но Риэль тогда с БГБ-шниками к останкам Z-21 улетел и узнать никак не мог).  
Впрочем, Риэль на него даже не посмотрел, произнес негромко, но таким тоном, что Эдгар чуть остатки бутылки не схрупал:  
– Логан. Зайди ко мне. Немедленно. – И скрылся в своей каюте.  
Логан недоуменно пожал плечами и отправился следом. А Эдгар пялился на закрытую дверь и думал, что, оказывается, совсем забыл, каким может быть Риэль, если его хорошенько разозлить. Вот как в самом начале их знакомства, когда желудок скручивало от страха, разум вопил, что следует подчиниться и проявить уважение, а вампирский гонор требовал реванша. Еще и древняя жажда, почти сведенная на нет цивилизацией, прорезалась тогда, добавив неприятных ощущений. Только… с какого хрена его сейчас накрыло приступом ностальгии? Риэль оказался неплохим парнем, они отлично сработались. И, нет-нет, Эдгар нисколько не скучал по тем дням, когда буквально бросался на стены от невозможности впиться клыками в шею Главного Врага.  
Он помотал головой и заметил наконец, что у входа в кают-компанию топчутся Васька и Вертер. Васька прятал глаза и горбился, при его невеликом росте становясь совсем незаметным. Вертер ему подражал и тоже выглядел каким-то слишком уж маленьким. Хотя это из-за того, что с него весь обвес сняли – для мобильности и экономии места на жилой палубе. В полной комплектации Вертер с трех Й’Крэггов был.  
– Чего это он? – спросил Эдгар хрипло, кивая на дверь Риэлевой каюты.  
– Не знаю. – Васька жалобно поморщился. – Я думал, он меня в аннигилятор запихнет, как только придем, если даже материть не стал, побрезговал. А Логан ему зачем, не знаю. Логан вообще ни при чем.  
– Да? А ты, значит, при чем. – Эдгар прищурился. – Ну-ка рассказывай!  
– Ой, давай не сейчас. У меня тут легкий приступ паники. – Вася сглотнул. – Я, дурак, думал, что самое опасное на Фиалке – кэп в боевом режиме.  
– А-а… понятно. – Эдгар радостно закивал. – Теперь будешь знать, что замкэпа наш тоже не пальцем деланный.  
А потом метнулся к двери в надежде подслушать, что там происходит. Увы, острый вампирский слух пасовал перед современной звукоизоляцией.  
Эдгар умирал от любопытства целых полчаса, а когда Логан, красный и задыхающийся, вывалился из каюты, понял, что умирать ему и дальше: у Логана на морде было написано, что он даже под пытками не признается, какими методами его Риэль прессовал. Эдгар вздохнул, запинывая свое воспаленное воображение куда подальше, и собрался уже сходить на камбуз, заесть и запить разочарование, когда Логан ухватил Ваську за шиворот, поставил перед собой и сказал:  
– Прости. Я не буду ставить под сомнение твое право заниматься Фиалкой, я тебе доверяю как профессионалу и… если хочешь, мы можем начать прямо сейчас. Ты будешь ее ремонтировать, а я посмотрю.

Они рука об руку уходили в закат… э-э, то есть в двигательный отсек, а Эдгар с трудом сдерживал слезы умиления, глядя на них, и не сразу сообразил, что его задницу кто-то поглаживает. Все сильнее и настойчивее. И вот уже откровенно лапает. А в кают-компании никого не осталось, кроме…  
Эдгар медленно-медленно повернулся и уперся взглядом в приборную панель Вертера, похабно подмигивающую разноцветными огоньками.  
– Та-ак, – раздалось одновременно с шипением открывшейся двери.  
Риэль отцепил манипуляторы рембота от чужой задницы – Вертер не сопротивлялся ни секунды, отодвинул Эдгара в сторону, скрестил руки на груди и четко произнес:  
– Вертер, запомни правила поведения, больше повторять не буду. Одна жалоба на сексуальные домогательства – и я устрою тебе даунгрейд. Расчехляешь только по приказу, зачехляешь – по первому требованию. Приоритет подчинения стандартный, согласно командной иерархии. А теперь надеваешь обвес – и шагом марш работать. Все. Свободен.

Вертер мчался в сторону технических отсеков, посвистывая от ужаса, а Эдгар мчался в другую сторону, и его ужас был не меньшим. Потому что… потому что понял, что продал бы клыки и душу за такого дома как Риэль.


End file.
